The Jones's- a nearly normal family
by nise1984
Summary: This story will contain one-shots around my favourite OUAT-family. Stories will take place in my Back to the start -universe. Follow the life of Emma and Killian and their Family!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Here we go again. This will be some one-shots of the life of my favourite OUAT-Couple. Stories will take place in my Back to the start -Universe.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The perks of being second generation of true love**

Liam was about 4 months old when she recognizes it first. It was only a few weeks since he could laugh, so really loud and sweet and she uses every moment to make her little baby boy make this sound. She was changing his diaper and tickles him on his belly when she sees it the first time. Multicolour sparks flew through Liam's nursery when he giggles. She was startled at first and as soon as she stops to tickle the baby the sparks vanished but they were seen again as soon as Liam starts to laugh again. If he laughs louder there would be more sparks and even more colours. It was like his own little fireworks.

She bends down to give her son a peck on his nose.

"So it's true little pirate. You really have magic in you don't you?" She coos at him and whispers in his ear: "But we don't tell anyone ok, kiddo?" Liam only looks her blank in the eye. God, it will always feel a little bit strange to look in your own eyes on a baby's face she thinks.

"At least not until Belle has born Gold's little girl, ok" Meanwhile Liam has put his fist in his mouth and is sucking on it with pleasure.

It is their little secret from now on. Liam only let sparks fly when Emma is the one who makes him laugh and she wonders how much he already comprehends.

The next time it is Henry who noticed something is off with his brother.

With 8 months Liam is old enough to eat more than just her milk and so they started to feed him baby-food. They started with his lunch meal and since two weeks he gets also mush with grain and puréed fruit, which he loves more than his lunch-meal. This lunch Henry (the proud big brother) is feeding Liam while she is cooking something for Henry and her in the nearby kitchen.

"Mom!" she hears Henry shouting.

"Mom!" "What is it Henry? Our meal will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yeah, that's ok! Come here, you need to see this!"

His voice squeaks a little bit as he is in his changing of voice at the moment but she can hear the excitement in it.

She turns around to see her two boys, both giggling. Every time Henry raises the spoon with Liam's potatoes-carrot-meat mix the toddler would laugh and wave his hand and the baby-meal would turn into some of his afternoon mush.

Henry laughs again and she starts to laugh too. "He does this every time mom!" The teenager just shakes his head.

"So much for having not too much fruit for him"

"He must inherit Killian's sweet tooth" Emma says between her giggles.

At that moment the door opens and Killian and Lady come into the scene.

"What's so funny?" He looks around at his family and bends down to give Emma a welcome kiss only to give Liam one as well on his forehead. Henry gets a clap on his shoulder as a greeting.

As nobody really stop to giggle he starts again.

"Pray tell, what's so funny, love?"

"It's your son" she shoves over the bowl with Liam's meal. "Try to feed him and please tell him, that he needs to eat vegetable for lunch and not any puréed fruit."

She sees her husband eying the bowl and she can't stop laughing at his stupid look.

"You know love, if I'm not mistaken, this IS vegetable"

"Sure, so please feed your son, Henry and I will get the dishes."

They both burst out in laughter at Killian's "Bloody hell" a few seconds later.

Somehow they manage to convince Liam not to change his food anymore but Killian is still amazed that his son is able to wield magic.

There are incidents now and then in the future but Liam is a fast learner and he has it under control although he is only a toddler. That is until Emma opens the curtains one Sunday morning to be greeted by a very strange picture in front of her.

"Killian?"

"Mmmh. Love? Come back to bed." He murmurs. "It's early and the kids are still asleep. I think we can spend our time with more enjoyable activities when staring out of the window at such an early time."

She still can't shake the effect he has on her but what she has just seen in front of their house is big, really big.

She bends down to kiss her husband and of course he turns it into a passionate make-out session but before he can pull down her pyjama-trousers to jab her with his sword has he called it back at Lake Nostos she catches his look.

"Killian, please. As much as I love to feel you inside of me, I'm sure you want to see what's there on the beach."

He looks at her confused. Still aroused he tries to pull down her trousers again. God this man is unconvincible!

She jumps out of their bed and strides again to the window. She hears him groan and the sheets are rustling.

She feels him standing behind her, kissing her neck and grinding his erection into her back and suddenly he stops.

"Bloody hell" She grins and turns around. "See, I think this is more important than making your wife happy in the morning..."

But he has already stormed out the room, clothed only in his pyjama trousers, his erection completely forgotten.

She follows him after she shoves over a dressing gown.

There at the beach is a ship and not just any ship. It's her husband's ship-The Jolly Roger in all its glory or as Killian would put it in all HER glory.

"How is that possible!" He reaches out his hand and softly caressing the weathered wood.

She hugs him from behind. "I'm not sure, but I only can imagine one person who would be able to transport something through realms." He turns around to face her. "Love, are you for real? Do you really think Liam..?"

She nods "But I really don't know how he became the idea of bringing the Jolly Roger back"

"I might have told him the story how the pirate sold his ship for a magic bean to get back to his princess yesterday before tugging him in" Killian admits. "But I never expected that!" he motions to the ship.

God, they will have much explaining to do when the rest of the town awakens.


	2. Chapter 2- Like the first time

**Author's note**

I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope you will enjoy it. A little smuffy time between Emma and Killian.

* * *

**Like the first time**

Emma knew she had to get back in the saddle, she definitely knew that sometime in the near future it was bound to happen, but somehow she had an internal barrier which didn't allow her to even think about it. It was around a month when she first recognizes Killian's hungry eyes on her while she was nursing Liam. Really? REALLY?!

She did her best to satisfy her babyson's needs and thanks to Regina's potion it all worked well but satisfying her husband's needs never crossed her mind in her daily routine between diapers, nursing and burps.

Killian had relived his job as a deputy 3 weeks after Liam's birth and was back on track but for her everything was still new and taking care of their newborn and the household really took a number out of her.

And there she was again, nursing her son while her husband rubs her back and watches them. She feels his hungry stare and as soon as she puts Liam down in his grib and her breast away in her nursing bra. She feels his mouth hot on her shoulder, peppering it with small kisses while his hand crept in front of her to reach for said breast.

She sighs as she feels the evidence for his need poking into her back. His movements become hungrier and he turns her around and as she start to speak to him his mouth is on hers, devouring her in every sense of kissing.

They come up for air and he looks at her with so much passion in his eyes she really feels sorry for him.

He takes her hand and tries to lead her to their bedroom but she stops him in front of the stairs.

"I can't" she shakes her head in defeat. He looks at her a flash of hurt is seen in his expression.

"Killian I love you, you know that right?" She gives him a light kiss on his lips. "But I can't. I've just given birth to Liam. It doesn't feel right.."

"Emma, it's been 6 weeks now. I'm sure you are little anxious but I promise as soon as we are back on track it will be like before Liam is born" His hope is back that he has found the right words. She sees the bulge in his jeans, god he really waited 6 weeks for his first move on her, which must be hard for him, she is sure, but she doesn't feel ready and so she just shakes her head and turns around to make the dishes in the kitchen, he doesn't follow

15 minutes later she feels him behind her again. He embraces her and gives her a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

She settles in their new routine and Liam is a really nice little boy. His pauses at night are getting longer and longer and that means she gets more sleep and she feels like a whole new person.

She has turned down Killian's advances now for many times. Hell they even had a fight about that.

"Swan, I'm just a man, I have my needs. You know that because not so long ago you had these needs too" he exclaimed after another failed attempt of connecting with her like man and woman are supposed to do.

"Yes, but I can't bear it right now. You didn't press a little water melon through your cock and had some serious issues with healing of said cock" He only looks at her confused.

"And by cock I mean my vagina" she snorts.

"I want to be near you, I want to kiss you, to touch you, I just don't want to that" She gestures between her and his lower body-parts.

"And who says I didn't want that?" he is really angry now.

"Because it always turns into something more and you know it! I feel pressured by you!"

That's then all hell went loose.

"I exert pressure on you? Are you losing your mind, love? All I want to do is to be near you, to exchange some loving touches maybe more but nothing more than you want to!"

He takes his jacket, whistles after Lady and stalk to the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out! I need some air" and he vanishes into the backyard. She breaks down in tears unsure how everything could change so much between them.

So she goes to bed, Liam's asleep already and she is still crying when she hears the door open.

He lies down behind her and just embraces her, holds her and repeats like a mantra.

"I'm sorry, I love you" and they both fell asleep.

After that incident she feels that he tries hard to earn her faith again. He touches her in every situation he has the chance to and kisses her very often, but nothing more. When he sees that she's tense he offers to massage her, when he feels she must be exhausted he let her in a bath and takes Liam so that she has little time for herself and after 2 weeks she feels, that she wants to touch him too.

It's around 2,5 months after Liam's birth that they are lying in bed together kissing slowly, sensually. She feels his hard cock poking into her thigh but she feels in the mood to try it and so her hand moves and for the first time in nearly 3 months her hand cups his bulge and he moans into her mouth at the initial touch. His kisses are getting hungrier and his hips bucks erratically into her hand.

"Gods, love, I missed your touch"

His hands roams under her shirt, cupping softly her breast as he rolls himself above her, grinding now with his stone hard cock into her center.

A moan escapes her mouth and she feels his hand above her waistband. Hesitantly he looks into her eyes and she nods as an affirmation. God she feels like a teenage girl before her first time. He doesn't waste a second and soon she is bare in front of him.

"You're a vision Emma, even more beautiful than before" and to her surprise not a hint of lie is in his words.

He takes of his trousers too and now they are exploring each other body like they weren't a couple for a longer time. Her hands roam through his chest-hair, drawing circles on his chest while they roam deeper and deeper until she is holding his hot cock in her hands, pumping it softly. He on the other side is working on her as well, tasting her, caressing her. His fingers wander between her fold, rubbing soft circles on her clit. She sighs because it feels different, but a good kind of different.

She increases the speed of her ministrations but stops to his dismay soon after.

She grins at him.

"I want you, Killian!"

He is startled for a moment but soon eager as any teenage boy would be at his first time. He tests her readiness and his disappointed that his ministration doesn't seem to have the same effect as in the past.

She only smiles at him and reaches for her bedside drawer to pull out a tube of lube.

"I've never needed that on a woman before" he seems to be defeated.

"It's me Killian. Liam's birth destroyed some nerves down there. I think it will get better in time, but for now I want you and even if it seems otherwise" she kisses him "I want you" Thank god Whale has convinced her to get a Loop last time he checked on her !

He doesn't need a second invitation. He uses the lube and soon he is in her.

It feels strange at first and he hesitates as well, memorizing the feeling of finally being reunited with her.

She pushes her hip up to give him the sign to move, and wow how he moves. At first they seem to be out of rhythm but soon they are back on track. It feels fantastic!

"God Killian, I wasn't aware of how much I missed it" she moans between his blows.

She feels her orgasm building up deep inside of her. His movements are becoming more erratic and he pants, moans and cries out her name between the hungry kisses they're sharing. The speed rises and she isn't aware that she screams his name, god, really really loud when she peaks but he is no better. He never cried like this when he came before and it feels so fantastic that she rushes over the edge a second time.

Killian crushes down on her, panting, fighting to regain his breath again, his cock still twitching inside of her spurting out his last drops of seed.

She kisses his cheek and both smile at each other with sweaty faces.

Thank god that Henry isn't there and Liam is a good sleeper.


End file.
